Rifles, shotguns, and other firearms should be periodically cleaned and maintained to ensure accuracy and proper operation. Firearms may be supported for cleaning and maintenance by shop vises or other firearm supports that are typically mounted to a table or bench. These devices, however, are not well suited for use while hunting, engaging in target practice, or traveling. To address this problem, several conventional containers for carrying firearm cleaning supplies have been adapted to also support a firearm. For example, one conventional container includes a rigid plastic housing, a lid connected to the housing with hinges, and two forks removably attached to the housing for supporting a firearm. The housing has an opening at the top and an interior cavity with receptacles sized to each receive a fork.
One drawback of conventional containers for carrying firearm cleaning supplies is that it is difficult to retrieve supplies from the housing when a firearm is placed on the forks. For example, in some containers supplies are stored under the forks and the forks must be removed to access the supplies. Moreover, the position of the firearm close to the opening of the housing also inhibits access to supplies in the cavity. Another drawback of conventional containers is that the containers are bulky devices, long and high. As a result, the containers are expensive to ship because shipping rates are based in part on the volume of the package. In addition, because the containers are made of a rigid plastic material, the containers often crack during transit. Accordingly, there exists a need to improve conventional containers for carrying firearm cleaning supplies.